Outcasts
by Rikki the Cat-Hearted
Summary: When Remus returns to Tonks she confronts him. He isn't the only one who was an outcast all his life. (Challenge Prompt Fic for the Cliche challenge.)


It was only a few days before Christmas when Remus finally found her again. He had been glad of it at the time, if it was hard for him to find his pregnant wife then it would be hard for anyone else to find her as well, especially those who would wish her or their son harm. He should have known she would go back to her mother's house. When he knocked on the door and she recognized him he hadn't been surprised to be slapped. The fact that she had hurried him inside before he could even open his mouth did surprise him.

"Nymphadora!" The unforgettable voice of Andromeda Tonks came from the kitchen. "I told you not to answer the door! And I didn't hear a word of an identification question! Who is-" She stopped short once she stepped in to the hall and saw his face. "Well, at least make sure its really him before you kill him dear," He shouldn't have been surprised that he was hurt by the venom in her voice but he was.

"It is Mum, the baby can tell, he hasn't kicked like this since-" Since when he would never know because the next Remus knew he was pulled up the stairs into what he could only assume was him wife's childhood bedroom and a privacy spell was erected around them.

Nymphadora Tonks could only stare at her wayward husband. He tried to talk several times but she only had to glare at him to get him to shut up again. She knew exactly what he was going to say, she had played it over in her head since he had left and had forgiven him a month ago. Mostly. Enough. They were in the middle of a war, they didn't have time to be mad at loved ones. She had a lot to tell him though, and this was never happening again. One way or another, he would not leave her in this position again.

"Tonks," Remus finally whispered, looking desperate to talk.

"Don't Remus," She said, sighing, "Just don't. I heard that you and Harry argued, I know why you left, but this is my time to talk and you will listen," Wisely he simply nodded. "You are very blind for a werewolf Remus, so very blind. Do you honestly think you're the only one who has been an outcast in their life? Didn't you ever stop to consider that others might have had a rough time of it at school too? Did you know that metamorphs face some of the very same discrimination that werewolves do? I was beat up bloody well in school. I didn't have a James or Sirius to protect me. Sure Charlie and I became friends at some point and no my house mates never really got in on the bloodsport but bloody hell Remus do you know what kind of reputations female metas have? I was cursed more times than I can count by jelious lovers who just ASSUMED I was the on they were being cheated on with! I am LUCKY that the Auror Corps wanted people with my skill or I would be in the same job position as you! You know I can't control my morphs some times, and as soon as someone saw me there would be talk about what kind of 'influence' I am. You are NOT the only one who has been an outcast Remus John Lupin. You'll do well to remember that next time you think of running off!"

"There won't be a next time," he said softly after a long silence.

"No. There won't," She snapped, sitting on the bed roughly. That little speech was something she had been planning and practicing and running through her mind for the past few months. The coldness in her voice surprised her though. She hadn't really lived up to her own expectations but at the same time... he looked like he got the message. Silently he walked over to her and hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders. She could feels him crying and wasn't surprised when she started crying again, that was something she seemed to do a lot of since she had gotten pregnant.

"I'm so sorry," he was whispering over and over, all Tonks could do was hug his arms closer to her chest and wait. She knew they would get past this, of that she had never doubted, but she worried the ache in her chest would never go away.

"I missed you," she interrupted him, pulling him down to lay beside her on the bed.

"I missed you too," he choked and held her close to him, both of them breathing deeper than they had in months, secure in the fact that they weren't alone anymore.


End file.
